Excalibur vs Sephiroth
Excalibur vs Sepiroth is a what-if episode of death battle. Description Warframe vs Final Fantasy! the two most feared and respected sword wielders in their universes collide to see who's blade will prove fatal to their adversary. Intro Wiz: when it comes to any good fictional universe there are many fighters who excel at what they do, snipers who can hit targets from miles away, heavy hitters who can literally shake the earth with their fists. Boomstick: but i don't think your ever gonna find two sword wielders who use their weapons in ways like these two. Wiz: Excalibur, the bad ass robot ninja from warframe. Boomstick: and Sephiroth, the super soldier turned evil menace of Final Fantasy. he's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Excalibur Wiz: long ago, before even time and space itself existed, there was nothing but emptiness and darkness, until one day a massive explosion occurred and existence itself came into being. Boomstick: are you just talking about the big bang in a mysterious voice to try to make it more edgy sounding? Wiz: well yes like most stories this one started with the big bang, but what most don't tell you is that in the time were there were no planets and stars, only nebula's that would one day become these, is that the first solar system that ever existed was ours. Boomstick: whoa! your telling me that ours was the one that started it all, every other solar system and galaxy was after us? Wiz: in real life? no, in this universe? yes. and it also had a name, the Origin system, in the time before other places came in being the Origin system was run by a race called the Orokin, the Orokin were the first sentient race in all history and were beings of incredible power and technology, during the period of time known as the Orokin Era they built technological masterpieces that surpass even present day technology. Boomstick: basically these guys were the Gods of this universe and got so bored of making just tech and machine stuff, that they figured why don't they just try to make life itself, cause there's kind of nothing else around here to do. Wiz: and create life they did, the Orokin realized that in order to take their forms of understanding the universe to the next level they would need some help in getting the job done, and thus they created the Sentients. Boomstick: wait, they made those things? their barely bigger than a human, i could make that. Wiz: could you make one of these? Boomstick: holy mother of god that things big! Wiz: quite true, most sentients you fight in the game are pretty small with the minor exception of these massive terraforming behemoths that could crush mount Everest by landing on it too hard. Boomstick: yeah so long story short, the Orokin created the Sentients to help them explore the solar system and the rest of the universe, but they figured that there were also lots of dangers out in space that they needed to be prepared so they equipped the sentients with a shitload of cannons, lasers, and types of explosives to ensure they wouldn't get destroyed, and they also made them super intelligent to better their chances of survival and creative thinking, because making planet busting robots super smart is always such a good idea. Wiz: and like all cases like these, eventually the Sentients got smart enough to wonder why they had to take orders, after the Sentients and the Orokin traveled to a new system to expand their civilization the Sentients betrayed their creators and war erupted between the two species. With their ability to subvert high levels of technology, the Sentient quickly overwhelmed the Orokin. The Orokin quickly discovered that their method of fighting proved ineffective against the faction and realized they needed a new weapon to win the war. Boomstick: faced with losing the war against their former machines, the Orokin developed a new weapon to make new troops faster stronger and better than the Sentients, a type of bio weapon called the Infestation, but after first unleashing it to make new troops it spread out of control and those infected by it lost their minds, if that wasn't enough the infestation somehow developed a hive mind and sought to just destroy everything in the universe, man the Orokin are really bad at making life aren't they? Wiz: after that little science experiment went haywire and blew up in their faces the Orokin, now desperate for something to help them, sought to exploit Void energy after an accident aboard a spacecraft called the Zariman Ten-Zero led to a number of children developing Void powers and abilities. They took full control of the Transference program that was meant to heal the children, and instead rushed the project into weaponization. to create new fighting machines. Boomstick: what the hell is Void energy? Wiz: Void energy, is a type of life energy found in the Void, The Void is a mysterious realm of extra dimensional space, where the laws of physics hold little sway. It is the source of many mysterious phenomena, the Void exist's on a separate plane of reality and is often referred to as an endless dimension of infinite energy. Boomstick: after a few years of experimenting with the stuff the Orokin found out how to harness Void energy and contain and power it into their machines, and so they began creating a new and improved fighting machine, the Warframe. Wiz: the only problem was that the Warframes were just empty suits of Armour and lacked a mind and soul of their own to fight, so the Orokin sought the help of one of their allies the Tenno, in exchange for helping them the Orokin would make the Tenno more powerful than before, see the way the Warframes work is a Tenno would link neurologically with the machine, becoming one with it and allowing the Tenno to pilot it. Boomstick: oh i get it, the Tenno would allow their souls to enter the Warframes so they can live in it and become it. Wiz: no no no, don't get wrong, the Tenno don't put their souls into them it's more like they put their, Sentience into the Warframes, allowing them to literally become one with the machine. after establishing this new kind of warfare the Orokin used their greatest engineers to develop the first Warframe, Excalibur. Boomstick: don't let the name fool you, Excalibur may not be packing the legendary holy sword that king Arthur pulled out of that rock, but with the sword and weapon's he's packing it's a close second. Excalibur is thousands of years old and on top of his basic experience and fighting, Excalibur has been loaded up with tons of fighting styles and techniques. Wiz: most notably would be his exceptional knowledge in Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare, guerrilla warfare and espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi. these include stealth, survival skills, and most importantly sword fighting. Boomstick: yep, one it comes to the Warframes none of them are as deadly with a sword as Excalibur, but is that really surprising considering his name? Wiz: aside from his fighting skills, Excalibur has superhuman abilities including strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, he can turn invisible, fly or even use energy projection for harnessing Void energy. Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:"Edge" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year